Teamwork
by Spyder2
Summary: When they said they'd be there to the end, Ron never thought he'd find himself sitting in History of Magic with Harry. Light RHr and a pinch of HG kinda


**Disclaimer **– Written by me, but using JKR's Characters, so thanky muchly to Mrs Rowling for her wonderful writings that made this possible.

**Summary – **When they said "to the end" I don't think any of them thought it'd be anything like this.  
**Ships –** Light Ron/Hermione, and perhaps a pinch of Harry/Ginny.  
**Rating –** PG-13 due to language.

**Author's notes-**  
Just a little ficlet I wrote after an incredibly boring day, enjoy.  
Comments and suggestions are welcome.  
- Spyder (Aka MrGrey)

* * *

**Teamwork**

Harry tried to stifle a yawn as Professor Binns, his History of Magic teacher, droned on once more about a subject no-one in the class really could be bothered with.

Well, almost no one.

Failing to keep it in he let out a silent yawn, only to be shot a death glare by one of his best friends, Hermione Granger.  
"Harry" she whispered, quill still scratching across heavily noted parchment "you'll never pass this class if you don't _pay attention_" shooting him another glare before returning to the droning voice that was Professor Binns.

Still struggling to wake up, let alone remain awake, Harry just shook his head forcing himself awake.

Taking a surreptitious look around the classroom, Harry figured that more than half the class were asleep and most of those that weren't, were trying to stay awake and at least look like they were taking notes.  
By his reckoning there were only 3 people in the class that were actually taking notes, a fact that there were that many astounded him.

Hermione shot him one of her patented 'get on with it' glares, which strangely reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia and his summer just passed.

He shivered in his seat as a flood of memories rushed through his head, of nights on end of nightmares so horrific he dared not sleep, of days so dull his body took over from his mind, undertaking miniscule, meaningless tasks in an effort to fight off tiredness while his mind still digested the death of his godfather and the revelation of his future.  
He was lucky though; all it took was a punch in the face from the smallest, youngest, red-headed Weasley woman and the subsequent loss of two of his teeth that bought the real world back to him with a crunch.

Harry blanched and blushed at the same time, scared of the turmoil in his head, and embarrassed by the way he was bought down to earth.

Harry James Potter, the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of the Wizarding World and only person able to kill Lord Voldemort, beaten senseless by a 5 foot 2 inch redhead in an effort to "get his fat fucking head out his fat fucking arse and back in the real world".  
In the end, it took Bill, Charlie, Remus and a stunning spell from Molly Weasley to subdue the little fireball that was Ginny Weasley, and narrowly avoiding a summer-time trip to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing for Harry.

When he finally awoke a few hours later, he'd barely moved a muscle before being verbally berated by said fireball again who used language so colourful Harry doubted a rainbow could have competed.

But it had the desired affect, as the next morning, long before anyone was awake; he was outside running around the surprisingly large expanse of land surrounding the Burrow.

A small grin formed on his face, as a rather pointed shoe made solid contact with his shin as he looked up to see Hermione glaring at him again.

He didn't know where she got it from, but he was already wishing she'd stop doing it, as she made him feel about 2 inches tall.

Grabbing a quill from his bag, he looked at the dozing third on his table, the last member of the Trio, Ron Weasley.  
He immediately made a decision, if he was going to suffer, so was Ron.

As his friend snored lightly, Harry quietly manoeuvred his chair back, checking under the table to make sure he had a clear shot, which he did.

Drawing his leg back as far as possible, he kicked out hard and felt a somewhat satisfying crunch as foot connected to his friends' leg, just below the knee.  
Jolting awake, Ron yelped in pain immediately drawing the attention of the class (including those who were formerly asleep at their desks), subtly cursing under his breath before realising he was at school, in the middle of a lesson.

"Problem, Mr Wesley?" the ghostly professor asked from the front of the class.

"Er…" Ron nervously uttered, under the unscrupulous gaze of pretty much everyone by this point.

"Well Mr Wesley, spit it out" the ghost huffed

Rubbing his knee, Ron looked at his friends, Hermione who had almost a look of pure hatred on her face and Harry, who was having a lot of trouble looking his friend in the eye.

Ron scowled, knowing that he'd been set up. "Yes sir, I've injured my knee" he said, as calmly as possible.

"Well then, best be off to the hospital wing with you then!" Professor Binns announced, blissfully unaware that the chance of a student actually injuring themselves accidentally in his class was about as close to none as you could get, "Ms Granger will help you".

Hermione looked mortified, how dare a teacher even suggest she miss part of a lesson. Luckily for her, she didn't even get time to open her mouth to protest, as a voice next to her chirped up.  
"Don't worry sir, I'll take him down" Harry said, already packing his bag  
Professor Binns just waved him off before continuing his lecture on the 4th goblin rebellion of the 16th century.  
As quickly as possible, Ron stuffed his quills, books and parchment into his bag before slinging it on his back.

Giving his friend a knowing look, Ron got up slightly shakily and grabbed Harry's shoulder for support, as he limped out of the classroom, trying hard not to look back at Hermione, who he knew at that moment that she'd be boring very big holes into the back of his head with her eyes.

As the duo fake-limped and walked down a few of the corridors towards the hospital wing, Ron abruptly shoved Harry into the wall.  
"What the hell did you do that for!" he cried, rubbing his knee slightly."Well, your girlfriend decided that I needed to pay attention" Harry said, as Ron gave him another friendly shove "and if I remember correctly, during the summer you said you'd be there until the end, so if I have to suffer through History of Magic, then you're sure as hell going to suffer with me!"  
Ron scowled. "You know you owe me for this" he stated.  
"Yup"  
"And you know I'm going to have to get you back for this"  
"Uh huh" Harry nodded, to Ron's slight amazement. "Whatever you can do, I guarantee it can't be as bad as having to sit through that"

Ron slowly turned to his friend, a very evil glint in his eye. Harry looked confused, but Ron just smiled sweetly. "You're certain about that?"  
"Oh yeah" the raven haired boy replied, pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
The cogs in Ron's brain were suddenly working overtime; he was going to enjoy this, Ron felt, grinning.  
"Come on" Harry said, not noticing his friends demeanour "We've gotta get you to Madame Pomfrey"  
Ron nodded, and set off down the stone hall.

He hadn't taken 4 steps before his knee gave out and he fell against the wall. "Erm, Harry" he said, slightly concerned "might need a hand mate"

Harry laughed, pulling his friend back to his feet and the pair hobbled towards the hospital wing.


End file.
